The Black Cloud
The Black Cloud a massive cloud of poisonous gas that once loomed over the region of Orjer, preventing anyone unprotected from entering. It was the main cause for the destruction of Orjer City and thus the downfall of the Orjeri Union. First Sighting The Black Cloud was reported to have emerged from the Alchemists' Guildhall in Orjer City, though other claims suggest it came from the Chambers of the Engineers. Regardless, once it emerged it spread rapidly and within a month has covered all of central Orjer. Following the release of Eol'din from the Tower, he revealed to his followers that the actual cause of the Black Cloud was Azo, a primordial entity that the Alchemist and Engineers guilds were attempting to exploit, inadvertently allowing Azo to unleash a fraction of his power upon those that would seek to usurp his power. Aftermath Anyone that inhaled the gas from the cloud for any extended period of time, usually three hours was the limit though it varied from person to person, suffered from terrible coughing and eventually death. Symptoms could also vary from case to case, with some appearing to have been poisoned by very different gases even though they were in the same area and breathing the same air. The Cloud also appears to have poisoned much of the water in the area, anyone that drinks it experiences intense stomach pains, though death from it is rare. People were careful to stay as far away from the Cloud as possible, which drifted little even during powerful winds. Exploration Attempts Following the expedition into the edges of the Cloud by a group of treasure seekers armed with protective gear, others have sought to enter the cloud to find its source, hoping to end it and reclaim the wonders of Orjer. Dispersal Category:Landmark The cloud was discovered to have been caused by the Primordial Azo during the epoch event known as ''Pelor's Glory'''' ''wherein he attempted to break free of his bounds through various means, the effects of which resulted in an increase in global temperatures and the release of the Black Cloud in Orjer City where the scholars there had made contact with Azo in his prison. In his escape attempt a poisonous cloud of smoke came pouring out of various scrying chambers that were being used to commune with him, as the bounds that bond him to Maktur asserted themselves the smoke was halted and remained suspended. The only person alive that knew of this was the mage Eol'din who was saved from the smoke by his imprisoning the Tower. Following the Invasion of Maktur and Eol'din's assault on Azo's prison, the Black Cloud diminished and dispersed, making the area habitable once more. After the cloud dispersed it left its mark upon the land. Where the cloud once lingered now lie millions upon millions of small crystal shards, similar is look and feel to obsidian. Known as Black Glass, its presence has left much of the region useless for farming. The Black Glass is deadly sharp, and a single cut from it can be as deadly as the cloud once was. This trait has made it popular as a material for knives and arrowheads. In addition to the glass, the water of the region still holds the taint of the cloud, though its effects are less pronounced than they once were. Category:Orjeri Union